In the case of burglary, the occupant in the premises concerned will usually be overcome and then tied up by the burglar. After the burglar has left, it would usually take some time before the restrained person can, if possible, struggle free or find a cutter to free himself before he can call the police.
The invention seeks to provide a security cutter that is readily available for such use.